Cameron Cadwell
Appearance Cam is an 18 years old. He has blond hair and a fit build. He is often laughing, and making jokes. He conceals all his weapons and actively tries to appear nonthreatening. His entertainer personality is much louder and boisterous than when he is normally interacting with people. Personality Cam is almost always smiling and very rarely gets discouraged. He is quick to make friends and is constantly making jokes and laughing. He is just coming into manhood, and displays personality traits of both an adult and a child. When bartering goods he keeps a cool head and can deal like the best of them, but if ever accused of doing wrong he has a hard time keeping a cool head and taking responsibility for his actions. While Cam easily gets along with people, he is slow to trust and rarely gets close to people. He distances himself from ever really getting to know people. This way when he skips town, or his friends leave for whatever reason he never has to feel bad. Cam often says to himself: "No one sticks around for long." Cam spent his childhood stealing what he needed to survive and still follows this practice to this day. He is a free spirit who doesn't have anything against getting tied down, but has never really found a reason to stick around. His thievery is byproduct of his lack of purpose. Despite his lack of purpose Cam keeps a list of values he abides. Cam treats these values as mementos by which he remembers the people that have mattered most in his life. Two of these values include: never steal from those who have less than yourself, and always approach every scenario with a smile and optimism. If these seem random, you aren't entirely wrong. Cam is a random guy. Biography Cam keeps a picture of his family in his left inside jacket pocket. The photo portrays 3 year old Cam wrapped around the leg of his father while his older sister, Sora tries desperately to pull him off. His father bears the content smile of a man who has all he needs from life. A rascal son and daughter and a wife to share the rest of his days with. His mother is standing next to his father looking affectionately at her children. A year after that photo was taken, Sora and Cam found themselves sailing away from their home to the city of Stormness. Cam was too young to remember what happened and Sora who was 8 at the time, always refused Cam's requests about his home and his parents. "They are gone" is all she would ever say. Thus Cam grew up a child without a home, parents, and without a dream. Until the age of 10 Cam struggled from deep depression. He never smiled and never laughed. This was until Cam and Sora met Riku and the "Thunder Clan." Sora and Cam fell in with a group of other refugee kids and formed a gang of thieves. The preteens called themselves the "Thunder Clan." Cam could only chuckle when he thought on the name that the bunch of miss fits had fashioned for themselves. The "Thunder Clan" stole from the Dwarven officials that run Stormness and refugee alike. Sora always berated Cam and his friends for stealing from the other refugees. Sora was always the compassionate one. Cam had a family again and he found his laugh again with his best friend Riku. Cam and Riku would get into all different types of shinanigans getting into brawls and fights with dwarven officials, marines, and other criminals. The two got very good at fighting opponents that were bigger and stronger than themselves. Riku, an orphan also, never let his tragic past get to him. He always had a positive attitude. He always said "things aren't so bad." It was Riku's positivity that saved Cam from his depression and taught him to keep his head up. Then one day Cam and Riku snuck away to steal from a new group of refugees. When they returned the Dwarves had raided the old church the clan used as their base. Riku and Cam cursed themselves for disobeying Sora's wishes and worked out a rescue plan, but the kids failed, Cam escaped, Riku was captured. The next morning every member of the clan was hanged in the square. All except Cam who escaped on a boat the next night wracked with guilt. Ever since that day Cam has floated from island to island using the skills he learned in Stormness to get by. He acts as a street entertainer for a while swindling and stealing as he goes until he starts to get too much attention. then he skips town, and does it all over again, a lost soul on the wind. Combat Style Cam spent many years on the streets. Scrapping with marines, cops, and other criminals taught Cam street martial arts. His entertainer skills, sleight of hand skills, juggling, and knife throwing, can be easily incorporated into combat. Cam uses hand to hand combat to feel out his opponents and learn their styles and then often tries to land a finishing, or crippling surprise attack with his concealed knives. People often criticize him for fighting dirty, but for Cam street rules were the only rules growing up. Cam is of a smaller build than most, he relies on speed and dexterity and focuses on dodging and deflecting attacks. When attacks do land on Cam, they hit hard. Cam will not shy away from a brawl or scrap, but takes death very seriously. He is not quick to draw his blades as doing so means that things are serious. Cam learned that when scrapping with other gangs on the street the best way for everyone to stay alive through the fight was to keep it fists only. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Professions starting roll awarded 6 extra professional points '''Primary Profession: Martial Artist Secondary Profession: Entertainer (knife juggler and sleight of hand (card tricks)) Trait(Cost): Trait(Cost): Description Trait(Cost): Description Traits starting roll awarded 6 extra professional points Profession Trait(1): Critical Hit Profession Trait(1): Prop Performance General Trait(2): Fate of the Swift: By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. General Trait(1): Signature Technique: Pocket Aces Items Beli: 5,000 Sol(Cost): iron throwing knife, with a strange circular carving on the base of the blade. The knife was stolen from a dwarven official on Stormness and is of rookie dwarven make, but dwarven make all the same. Luna(Cost): iron throwing knife, with a strange crescent carving on the base of the blade. The knife was stolen from a dwarven official on Stormness and is of rookie dwarven make, but dwarven make all the same. Black shirt(0 beli): this shirt has a secret pocket over the left chest where Cam keeps the picture of his family. Pants(0 beli): Cam has a pair of baggy pants with many leather pockets for carrying and concealing an array of knives, grenades, smoke bombs, etc White Jacket(0 beli): a large white jacket with many leather pockets for carrying and concealing an array of knives, grenades, smoke bombs, etc Techniques Carnival Ride Stance (rank 8): Cam takes a defensive stance that allows him to more easily avoid being hit and deflect incoming attacks using his street martial arts. He uses this stance to analyze his opponent and sacrifices striking power to better dodge and analyze his opponent. (cost 8) +2 agility, +2 perception, -4 Strength. 2 Pair '''(rank 6): '''Signature Technique: Cameron lunges at his opponent using sleight of hand to pull out his knives. He attacks slashing with one knife and readies the other for another attack. Fold '(rank 4): Throw a knife, at an enemy. (cost 4) '''Check '(rank 6): accurately throw a concealed knife at an enemy's general direction. (cost 2, branch from Fold) 'Jack High '(rank 8): Throws a knife in a fast fluid motion at an enemy's lower chest, (meant to maim, not kill). The technique is more effective if the target is unaware of Cam's knives, and juggling abilities. It is even more effective if the target is off guard. critical hit is utilized to inflict a debuff. (causes a -5 agility debuff) (cost 2, branch from Check) '''Queen High(rank 10): Throws a knife in a fast fluid motion at an opponent's upper chest, The attack is meant to hit essential arteries. The technique is more effective if the target is unaware of Cam's knives, and juggling abilities. It is even more effective if the target is off guard. critical hit is utilized to inflict a debuff. (causes a -5 agility debuff, and a -5 stamina debuff) cost 2 branch from Jack High 'The Flop '(rank 4): Throw a swift punch at the enemy. (cost 4) 'The Turn '(rank 6): Category:NPC